


Traditions

by srmarybadass



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: 4th of july related traditions, AMERICA!, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmarybadass/pseuds/srmarybadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Face/Murdock, Independence Day-themed slash, general fluff, fireworks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

The bottom line was, they still loved their country. Despite its problems, despite its many shortcomings, despite the fact that they were currently fugitives after doing a very big favor for their own government -- 

they still loved America. And so, by hook or by crook -- they used both -- they were going to have a traditional Independence Day celebration.

"Hannibal, I'm not eating anything that fool puts on the grill," BA informed the team leader.

"It's all right," Hannibal soothed. "He won't touch the watermelon, I promise. You can have that. Here, go cut it up." He handed BA a giant carving knife -- in retrospect, a risky move -- and shooed him over to the table. For a moment, Hannibal and Face just stood there, sipping beers and watching the rest of their team assemble a semi-traditional barbeque. There were hot dogs, marinated in barbeque sauce, watermelon cut in squares, corn on the cob sprinkled with cinnamon, and, of course, plenty of beer.

Murdock may have been crazy, but whatever he cooked up was bound to be better than anything the others could come up with.

"Did you get the you-know-whats?" Hannibal whispered to Face.

"Sure did," Face whispered back, hiding his grin behind his bottle. "And the Annual Greensville County you-also-know-whats begin at nine."

"Good," Hannibal nodded, before being distracted by a six-foot flame that suddenly shot up from the grill. "Murdock! You okay?"

Murdock, across the small yard, turned a soot-covered face towards them, shooting a thumbs-up. "Just ducky."

"Crazy fool," BA muttered, attacking the watermelon like it had personally offended him.

Later, as they were lounging on camping chairs and stuffing themselves -- some more than others -- Face turned to Murdock. He held up his hot dog.

"Dude. What did this dog ever do to you?"

Murdock shrugged, looking at the shrivelled, mostly blackened object. "It was Billy's cousin. Billy didn't like him."

"Next year, we're just gonna order a damn pizza," BA grumbled, making his way through a heaping plateful of watermelon. And only watermelon.

"Now, now, that wouldn't be very traditional, now would it?" Hannibal smiled.

"Traditional? I'll give you traditional!" Murdock cried, leaping up and attempting to stand on the camp chair. It buckled under his weight, and Hannibal made a note to buy a new one, again. "When in the course of human events-"

BA almost choked on his fruit. "Hannibal, please! You gotta stop him! You know he's got the whole damn thing memorized!"

Hannibal knew all too well. He quickly gestured to Face, who nodded, and ran into the little house. He came back a minute later with three small, flat boxes, and a lighter.

"Murdock! Murdock, look!" he crowed, shaking the boxes in an effort to distract the pilot, who was currently at "Prudence will dictate-"

It worked.

"Ooh! Are those sparklers? Are they? Huh, Face? Are they?" he grinned zanily, bouncing up and down slightly.

"Yeah," Face smiled back. "Wanna light one?"

Murdock nodded, unable to fully express his glee in words. He twitched in anticipation as Face drew one of the small sticks out from the box, handed it to him, and lit the tip. Murdock was quiet and perfectly still for exactly two seconds, which was the exact amount of time the sparkler took to burst into -- well -- sparks.

Once it did, Murdock let out a bark of laughter and started prancing around the yard, waving it around and muttering things to himself in a language that may or may not have been made up.

"Idiot," BA mumbled.

"Isn't he just?" Face sighed fondly.

"What do you say, boys?" Hannibal asked. "Want to light some sparklers up of our own?"

 

Face didn't wait to answer. He just lit up a sparkler, grinning.

Murdock came up to him a minute later. "Face," he said, pulling at Face's sleeve, "my sparkler went out. Can I have another?"

Face turned to him, taking in the puppy eyes with a smile that he knew was completely and totally sappy, but in that moment, it didn't really matter. "You can have as many as you want."

"Yes!" Murdock hissed, punching the air in triumph. Face handed over a box, and Murdock's face split apart in a huge grin that made him look like a child on Christmas morning.

God, he was beautiful.

"Ow!" Face hissed, as his sparkler sparked a little too wildly and zapped him above his left eye.

"Aw, Facey, did it burn you?" Murdock asked, the quirk of his lips showing his true level of concern.

"Little bit," Face said.

"Where?"

Face pointed.

Murdock quickly leaned over and laid a gentle kiss to Face's temple, winking at him in a manner that was distinctly un-childish, before grabbing another sparkler and lighting it.

"I'm Harry Potter!" he crowed, running around the lawn and swish-and-flicking his wand at imaginary opponents. "Wingardium Leviosa! Win- _gar_ -di-um Lev-i- _o_ -sa!"

"Yeah, yeah, Expelliarmus, fool," BA muttered good-naturedly, waving his own sparkler at Murdock. The pilot gasped in fake offense.

"How dare you try to disarm _me_?" he declared. "Avada Kedavra!"

"Crazy fool! What'd I ever do to you?"

"You sure the sparklers were a good idea?" Hannibal asked Face, as the other two members of their team descended into a wizarding duel. "I mean, I don't _think_ they'll poke each other's eyes out, but-"

"Just look at him, Hannibal," Face said, not really paying attention to his leader's little safety lecture. Instead, he looked over to where Murdock was prancing around, hit eyes glowing and his face lit up by the sparklers."He's just -- he's fucking _gorgeous."_

"That's what being in love will do to you, kid," Hannibal said in a wise and mentorly way, sipping his beer.

"Look, Face!" Murdock yelped a few minutes later. Face looked up to see him juggling five separate lit sparklers. "I can juggle!"

"Crazy fool!" BA yelled. "You're gonna burn down half of Ohio if you keep it up!"

Suddenly, there was an almost deafening _boom-crack_ and Murdock did, in fact, drop the sparklers. Fortunately, the velocity of their downfall extinguished them.

"What was that?" he asked, tensing up -- the noise had sounded like gunfire, but much louder. Every member of the team had a knee-jerk reaction to that.

"Look up," Face whispered, having jumped up and sprinted over to him before remembering that caused the noise.

Murdock did, and his eyes grew wide as he watched the glittering colors explode across the sky. "Fireworks?"

"Wouldn't be Independence Day without them, now would it?" Face replied, having to raise his voice as more noise thundered through the air.

He wrapped an arm around Murdock, and the pilot leaned into him, staring up at the sky as dazzling displays of mankind's ingenuity celebrated the United States of America becoming exactly that.

"They're beautiful," Murdock said after awhile.

"They are," Face agreed, not looking up at the sky at all.

Murdock turned towards the other man. "Don't worry, Facey. You're prettier than all of them."

"I'm not pre-" Face's protest was stopped when Murdock leaned in and kissed him gently.

The two broke apart after a moment and looked towards the other half of their little family. Hannibal was using his sparklers to absentmindedly conduct a symphony while he looked upwards, and BA was draining the rest of everyone's beer.

"I love traditions," Face commented.

"God bless America," Murdock agreed, pulling Face in for another kiss as fireworks exploded above them.


End file.
